Llevando acabo una relación
by Fantasy-Fantasy
Summary: Armin y Annie, comienzan una relación. Como toda pareja, esta llena de besos abrazos y esas cosas... Pero, en un mundo color de rosa hay personas que encuentran la relación casi... Imposible. La rubia seria y el rubio alegre, ¿Juntos? Es extremadamente raro, ¿cierto? Pero, en el corazón no se manda. Si te gusta, te gusta.


**Llevando a cabo una relación.**

**N/T:** Como adoro a esta pareja más que a nada, este es otro One-Shot esta vez de dos reclutas de la tropa 104, Armin Arlelt y Annie Leonhardt los cuales iniciaron una relación más allá de amigos. Veremos cómo toman sus demás compañeros esta relación.

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama)

Un día tan tranquilo, entrenamientos mañaneros para todos los reclutas. Cada uno llevando una expresión diferente en sus rostros, algunos eran serios otros más alegres y otros… realmente serios.

Sin embargo no significaba nada, algunos habían vivido cosas horribles antes de entrar a la milicia y otros simplemente entraron para así poder proteger a sus seres queridos. Cada uno tenía un propósito por el cual estaban ahí.

Los ejercicios de defensa personal seguían hasta que un golpe fuerte aturdió a la mayoría de los jóvenes que estaban ahí.

¡ZAZ!

-Ouch…-

Fue lo único que dijo el rubio de ojos azules, Armin que ahora se encontraba en el piso; él había sido el causante de aquel sonido estruendoso ya que su cuerpo había azotado de manera tan fuerte contra el piso que obviamente tenía que provocarse cual sonido.

-Armin…- La voz de Annie se hizo presente cuando se sentó en el suelo quedando al nivel de donde estaba Armin una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y ese tono de voz nunca antes lo había hecho al menos nadie la había escuchado hablar así. El muchacho estaba sin aliento cuando escucho la voz de la fémina y solo dio una leve sonrisa.

-E-Estoy bien, fue un gran movimiento… Annie-

-…-

La rubia guardo silencio ante el alago y solo asintió suavemente mostrándose una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Armin logro reincorporarse lentamente, su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba la rubia que sonreía suavemente.

-Tus movimientos son increíbles, hemos entrenado por dos horas y ya me has tacleado tres veces.-

Dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una risa suave y nerviosa escapando de sus labios seguía alagando a la rubia por sus ataques.

-Tú también lo eres, Armin…-

-¿Lo crees?- Hablo sin creer mucho, ya que no tenía condición física muy buena.

-Bueno, físicamente no pero tienes cualidades muy buenas eres realmente inteligente.-

No podía creer que alguien creyera que él era útil, al menos de una forma que servía mucho y más si lo escuchaba de una persona que realmente apreciaba era realmente agradable, lo había escuchado muchas veces de Mikasa y Eren pero de Annie nunca.

-Gracias, Annie…-

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la rubia escuchando lo que había dicho lo único que hizo fue mostrar una sonrisa más grande que la de antes. Ambos rubios se levantaron y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-Sigamos…-

-Si…-

Ambos se acercaron lentamente al otro uniendo sus labios en un suave beso que duro solamente unos segundos se separaron y empezaron de nuevo los entrenamientos que estaban haciendo antes; sin notar las miradas sorpresivas de los demás, en especial de los dos mejores amigos del rubio Mikasa y Eren que seguían preguntándose cómo habían llegado a eso.

Marco y Jean quedaron estupefactos ante la increíble muestra de cariño entre esos dos, sabían lo que pasaba pero hacerlo en público vaya que era… impresionante.

Berth y Reiner ya sabían sobre el asunto sin embargo ver las muestras de cariño entre los dos, les seguían pareciendo demasiado y más en frente de tantas personas. Berth había aceptado que Annie tenía bastante interés en el rubio, así que cuando les veía hacer ese tipo de cosas solo se retiraba y bajaba la mirada. Aun tenía a Reiner que entendía por lo que pasaba.

Connie y Sasha paraban su juego cuando los dos rubios empezaban a tener ese tipo de cosas entre parejas, admitían que les era algo raro ver a esos dos estar en un tipo de relación así. Tan, "linda" como solía llamarlo Christa.

Ymir y Christa igual, siempre se sorprendían por los besos que se daban enfrente de todos tal vez les importaba poco lo que os demás opinaban pero aun así los sonrojos en los rostros de todos permanecían cuando estos estaban juntos.

Incluso el instructor Keith quedaba con la boca abierta al descubrir la relación de ambos pero no había nada que les impidiera seguir esa relación solo si era entre mayor y menor entonces sí pero sin embargo nada.

Nada impedía que estos siguieran en su romance.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Durante la hora del almuerzo los músculos del rubios solían bastante, tener de contrincante a Annie en encuentros mano a mano lo dejaba tan adolorido.

-El dolor se irá si comer bien…- Decía Annie acercando un bocado de pan a los labios de Armin.

-Sí, lo sé…- Respondía masticando el trozo de pan que dejaba la rubia en su boca, tener ese tipo de cuidados por su querida "Novia" le resultaba muy dulce, ambos sentados en una mesa disfrutando de la comida que habían tomado en la hora del almuerzo.

Los momentos entre ellos, los disfrutaban mucho parece que eran los únicos ya que muchos…

Solo observaban la escena y sentían que el estomago se les revolvía, y la dulzura con la que Annie hablaba con Armin era otra cosa que desparramaba miel por todas partes era casi como si todos tendrían diabetes si seguían observando eso.

Incluso Jean había llamado Cursi a todo lo que esos dos hacían, provocando una pelea entre él y Eren al insultar la relación de su mejor amigo con Annie, puede que era rara pero ese no era pretexto para llamarla "Cursi"

Annie retiraba las migajas de pan que habían quedado alrededor de la boca de su amado con cada beso provocando más miel alrededor de su relación.

-Que me coma un titán esto es demasiado…- Murmuro Connie sin esperar ser escuchado, eso era demasiado ver a esos dos ser más cariñosos no se podía simplemente provocaba un sabor tan dulce en la boca al punto en el querer desear que un titán viniera y acabara con eso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Cuando cayó la noche todos habían sido enviados a sus respectivos cuartos en donde tenían que permanecer el resto de la noche y si alguien era encontrado a altas horas de la noche fuera de la cama sería castigado por el instructor o alguno de los mayores.

Todos estaban en sus camas no faltaba ni una sola persona salvo…

-Hey, Jean… ¿has visto a Armin?- Pregunto el castaño dirigiéndose al chico de cabellos castaños claros.

-Creo que fue al baño…- Respondió con simpleza tirándose encima de la manta y casi al instante quedándose dormido.

Eren asintió suavemente ante la respuesta y se dirigió por los pasillos hasta el baño, como había dicho Jean.

-Oe, Arm…- No logró terminar la frase cuando se encontró con la escena de Armin y Annie compartiendo un apasionado beso entre los dos. El castaño simplemente guardo silencio y sin decir nada más se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio una expresión sin emoción se mostraba en su rostro cuando llego.

-¿Encontraste a Armin, Eren?- Pregunto Connie observando cómo llego Eren sin la compañía del rubio.

-Sí, pero va a estar ocupado por unas cuantas horas…- Trataba de olvidar lo que había visto pero la imagen seguía en su cabeza y estaba seguro que seguiría ahí siempre.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Buenos días, Eren!- La voz del rubio se escucho saludando al chico de ojos verdes.

-A-Armin, Buenos días…- Contesto con un par de orejas adornando la parte baja de sus ojos. Sin que el rubio las notara solo se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien, Armin?- Pregunto sin esperar que le contestara con un "Si bastante" ya que sabía que la mayor parte de la noche había estado muy ocupado aunque si le contaba lo que había visto pensaría algo malo de él.

-Bueno, un poco…- Se rasco la mejilla torpemente llevando un sonrojo en su rostro.

Eres un pervertido, Armin. Se decía en el pensamiento cuando escucho su respuesta, sabía porque no había dormido mucho.

-Bien, por cierto… ¿Dónde está, Annie?- Pregunto olvidando lo que había pensado antes.

-Ella… aun esta en cama, le duele la espalda…- Tras contestar eso, sonrió suavemente con casi una expresión macabra en su rostro.

Eren quedo sin palabras ante su respuesta. El rubio inocente que era su mejor amiga, ya no era el mismo y más importante.

¿Qué la había hecho a Annie?

Quedando en Shock solo siguió caminando junto al rubio.

Y así fue como la relación de Armin y Annie era calmada y serena, fue otro día normal en la tropa 104.

**N/T:** Ese Armin es un loquillo xDD ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden darme un "Raw" me alimento de eso, no quieren que me muera de hambre ¿cierto? x3 De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer ^^


End file.
